Annoying of love ( kaihun ver)
by mrs.arale
Summary: kaihun kaihun ... Sedang bahagia ,tiba tiba marah karena cemburu sebabnya karena salah faham . haduh asli geje banget ,mianhe.


Judul : Annoying of love ( kaihun ver.)

Pair : Kaihun ( Kim Jongin , Oh Sehun )

Rate : T

Genre : romance

Nb : happy reading ya maaf ini lagi iseng bikin ff jd maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan ya chingu ,jeongmal mianhae

" _Ternyata aku sangat mencintainya .."_

Namja manis berkulit putih bak perselen itu tertunduk sedih setelah membaca salah satu artikel di berita online dari smartphonenya .

Ia terus saja menunduk bahkan sesekali ia mengacak pelan rambut coklatnya sembari mulutnya terus menggerutu .

"jadi sekarang kau lebih suka jadi model ya dan berfoto dengan gadis gadis seksi dan cantik eoh ?!" ia bermonolog dan tersenyum kecut .

Ia kembali sibuk melihat foto foto yang menampakan sosok namja tampan berkulit tan itu dengan tatapan tidak kembali menggerutu tidak jelas melihat tagline salah satu artikel .

' _KIM JONGIN DAN KRYSTAL TERLIHAT MENGHABISKAN WAKTU BERSAMA '_

"Ommo ommo ,lihat tangan mu kim jongin!"omel sehun marah melihat kekasihnya memegang pinggang krystal dengan sangat mesra menurutnya .

Iya kim jongin adalah kekasih sehun sejak 3 tahun lalu .

"Dasar playboy cap kuda !"seru sehun kesal sambil melempar smartphone nya ke sofa lalu beranjak kedapur untuk mengambil segelas air ,tiba tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering kerontang .

CEKLEEK …. Suara pintu dorm dibuka.

"aku pulang …" seru jongin masuk dengan membawa banyak belanjaan .

Jongin baru saja pulang dari jepang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yaitu pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah .

Saat ia melihat kearah dapur ,nampaklah pujaan hatinya yang sangat ia cintai sedang duduk di kursi meja makan mereka ,ia termenung seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu .

"hi ,baby hunnie ,kau sedang apa chagi ?"Tanya jongin menghampiri sehun.

"aku rinduuuuuu sekali " sambungnya .

Sehun yang disapa malah terlihat mendelik kearah jongin dan kembali terdiam tanpa ingin menanggapi pacar nan hitam manisnya itu .

Ingatkan,ia sedang kesal saat ini .tak nampak eye smile nya ataupun celotehan seperti biasanya .

"kau kenapa chagi ?"Tanya jongin bingung dengan sikap sehunnya.

"lihat ini ,aku bawa oleh oleh yang banyak seperti pesananmu "sambung jongin sambil mengangkat beberapa kantong belanjaannya.

Saat jongin sedang sibuk mengeluarkan oleh oleh di atas meja ,seperti beberapa baju couple ,topi ,sepatu juga minuman kesukaan sehun ,bubble terlihat berdiri daan meninggalkan jongin yang makin membatu keheranan ,ia sangat heran karena sehun tidak mungkin menolak bubble tea . Fix ini sangat dan jongin semakin khawatir karena sehun lebih memilih masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"hufft ,kali ini ada apa lagi ?"tanyanya berbisik.

Iya ,jongin tau dengan pasti ,sehunnya saat ini sedang marah dan badmood kepadanya ,tapi kali ini jongkin dibuat bingung karena ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang membuat pacar tercintanya marah.

Ia hanya bisa memanggil sehun dengan harapan sehun mau menanggapinya .tapi sehun tetap masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan setengah membanting membuat suara yang cukup keras.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian sehun keluar dari kamarnya bersama suho hyung ,dengan pakaian rapi.

Jongin yang sedang di depan televisi pun bertanya ,"hunnie, kau mau pergi kemana heum?"

Sehun yang ditanya tetap memakai sepatu nya dan menjawab singkat dengan nada ketus,"aku mau pergi ke mall,cari pacar baru !".

"what ?pacar baru ?hey baby kau kenapa sih ?apa salah ku ?"Tanya jogin panik menghampiri sehun dan memegang salah satu lengan sehun .

"ayo jelaskan dulu sebenarnya ada apa ?palli ".lanjut jongin tetap memegang lengan sehun walaupun sehun terus memberontak minta dilepaskan .

Jongin kaget setengah mati mendengar jawaban sehun seperti petir di siang bolong ,bagaimana tidak ia yang baru saja pulang dihadiahi dengan pacar manis yang sedang marah dan minta putus .

What the hell….

"YAAK kim jongin lepaskan !pokoknya kita putus ! jawab sehun berteriak sembari menepis tangan jongin di lengannya .

"AAAPAA?kau sudah gila sehun ?!"teriak jongin tidak kalah nyaring ,dan kali ini ia memegang kedua pundak sehun agar menghadap kearahnya.

"tidak! Aku cukup waras untuk mengambil keputusan ini !"jawab sehun kali ini setengah berteriak membalas ucapan jongin , karena sebenarnya ia ragu dengan keputusannya.

Sehun sangat mencintai jongin ,sangat .hanya saja ia sangat kesal dan cemburu dan emosinya yang sedang menguasainnya saat ini .

"Ta-tapi kenapa chagi ?apa salah ku hah ?"jongin berujar dengan lebih pelan tapi penuh emosi .

"aku tidak tau kau kenapa marah pada ku padahal kita tidak bertemu selama seminggu dan kemarin sore kita baik baik saja saat bertelepon ".lanjut jongin bingung dengan sikap sehun yang berubah tiba tiba .

"karena kau sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi jonginie ,kau lebih suka yeoja cantik dan seksi dari pada aku namja pucat dan kurus."sehun berkata dengan emosi meluap luap.

"hah ?ku suka yeoja ?siapa?"Tanya jongin kaget sambil menatap dalam mata sehun yang kini sudah berkaca kaca.

"iya kau ,kau suka krystal kan ?sana kencan saja dengan krystal yang cantik itu .kau suka dengan pinggang dengan lekukan indah itu kan ?"balas sehun menantang .

"berani beraninya kau pegang pinggangnya di depan media seperti itu .dan pergi menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga larut malam lagi ".

"ishhh dasar kkamjong jahat !"kali ini sehun berkata dengan air mata yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi ,sehun menangis .

"baby dengar ,tidak pernah terbesit di pikiran ku untuk putus dari mu dan berkencan dengan orang lain ,aku tidak berani membayangkan dirimu tidak ada disisiku hunnie,percayalah ."jongin menjelaskan dengan sehun berada di pelukannya kini .

"kau pasti baca salah satu artikel itu ya ?"Tanya jongin lembut dan mengelus pelan punggung namja yang lebih muda 3 bulan darinya itu .

Sehun hanya mengangguk di dada jongin untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"hunnie baby ,berita itu tidak benar chagi .saat aku memegang pinggang krystal itu ,karena saat itu dia hamper jatuh sayang .ia tidak melihat kalau di depannya ada beberapa anak tangga,aku hanya reflex saja ."jelas jongin sambil sesekali mencium kening sehun .

"kalau aku tau ,karena hal ini kau marah dan ingin putus dari ku ,lebih baik aku biarkan saja krystal jatuh terjerembab ."ujar jongin menyesal .

"pabbo! Mana boleh seperti itu ."ujar sehun sambil memukul pelan dada jongin.

"habisnya kau marah dan parahnya kau ingin putus dari ku ,itu bisa membuat aku gila chagi "jogin menimpali .

"kasihan krystal kalau kau biarkan jatuh ,mungkin sakitnya tidak seberapa tapi malu yang harus dia tanggung bagaimana jongin."ujar sehun sambil menatap mata jongin.

"nah karena itu aku memegangnya ,kau jangan marah lagi ya ?apalagi cari pacar baru .itu tidak boleh sayang ."jongin menangkup kedua pipi sehun

"nde ,kita tidak putus dan mafkan aku ya marah marah kepadamu jonginnie .aku sangat kesal dan cemburu melihat foto kalian tadi .aku pikir kau memang suka dengan krystal "jawab sehun sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya .

"aku suka krystal ?mana mungkin sayang ,aku sudah punya pacar tampan sekaligus cantik tidak mau yeoja atau pun namja lainnya kecuali dirimu hunnie." Ucap jongin sambil mengecup bibir sehun .

Sehun pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher jongin untuk memeperdalam ciumn mereka .

.

.

Sehun side…

Jujurnya aku sangat rindu dengan pacar hitam manis kesayanganku ini ,seminggu tidak bertemu itu cukup membuat rindu serindu rindunya .oleh karenanya cukup membuat aku menjadi lebih agresif dan pencemburu mengingat kekasih ku sangat tampan ,seksi dan penyayang tapi memang dia sedikit posesif terhadapku tapi aku tau itu karena jonginnie sayang biasanya malu malu untuk mengekspresikan rasa cintaku ,seperti memeluk atau mencium jongin ,karena selalu jongin yang memulai mencium atau mengrepe grepe tubuh ku .salahkan otak mesumnya itu ,tapi aku tetap suka .karena aku sangat mencintai jonginnie.

(maksudnya suka digrepein ya hunnie kkkk #authorditimpuksehun)

.

.

Jongin side ….

Biarpun kau sering marah tidak jelas,kau pucat ,kerempeng ,tidak peka,tapi aku sangat sayang dan cinta padamu hunnie .aku selalu tau baby kau tidak suka dengan otak mesum ku ,maafkan aku yang tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhmu aku yang terlalu posesif terhadap mu itu karena aku tidak mau kau pergi meninggalkan aku .bilang aku seseorang yang egois ,kalau itu menyangkut dirimu aku siap disebut si egois yang aku sangat mencintaimu hunnie.

End

Maaf masih banyak typo dan mohon review nya chingu serta masukannya .terima kasih

#bowbarengkaihun.


End file.
